Scamper the Penguin, Indy, and the Mask of Power
by Pennsylvania Jones
Summary: Indiana Jones is on a quest for a powerful Antarctic relic that can control the universe.  However, he gets even more on his plate when his new partner, an Adélie Penguin named Scamper, wants to heal his murdered father with a drink from the Holy Grail.
1. The Feathered Rainbow

Chapter 1: The Feathered Rainbow

Indiana Jones was hired by the Maharajah of Pankot Palace, Zalim Singh, to recover a powerful relic that few had heard of. It was called the Mask of Omnipotence. According to legend, whoever wore the mask would be given control over the universe. So, obviously, if it fell into the wrong hands, the universe could potentially be destroyed. Zalim Singh merely wanted to put it in his own personal museum, so Indy justified his cause.

* * *

The first clue was given to Indy back at Pankot Palace: an ancient map of Antarctica, consisting of a booby-trapped cave and three words in front of the mouth: The Feathered Rainbow. Three floors (in descending order) were in the cave, each with its own booby-trap. But it didn't say what booby-traps they were.

* * *

Indiana Jones arrived on the shore of Antarctica. Wearing his normal gear, plus a brown cardigan, a pair of insulated work gloves, and a khaki fringe scarf, he searched for a few minutes for the Feathered Rainbow. It was only a few minutes because that's all that it took to find a flock of hundreds of penguins in many various colors. There were black and blue ones, as well as pink, gray, and brown ones. Indy found what he was looking for. As he approached the penguins, there were mixed reactions. Some of them were afraid, and some of them were defensive. But only one of them stepped out in curiosity. A cobalt blue male, probably the head of this flock. He waddled up in front of Indy, with a suspicious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked the penguin.

"I'm here to check out a nearby cave," said Indy.

"Okay," said the penguin. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm an archaeologist," answered Indy. The penguin chuckled at this.

"An archaeologist?" echoed the penguin, unconvinced. "A guy who plays in the sandbox for a living? Carrying a bullwhip and a gun? Not likely! My guess is that you're a hunter." Indy looked down at his gunbelt, where his whip and gun were kept in their holsters. He unbuckled the gunbelt and tossed it aside.

"I need to see that cave," said Indy. "If you'd just show me where it is, I'll check it out and then be on my way." Indy tried stepping over the penguin, but the latter tripped the former. Indy fell onto the hard, rocky ground while the penguin jumped on top of him so he wouldn't get away.

"Hey!" yelled Indy, getting up. The penguin stubbornly held onto his back. He wrapped his flippers around Indy's neck and started to strangle him.

"Tell us why you're really here!" demanded the penguin. "Tell us everything!"

"*Choking noises* You moron!" said Indy. "I'm only here to find a cave! I only have guns for emergencies! My name's Indiana Jones!" On "Indiana Jones," the penguin immediately let go of Indy and fell to the ground. He got up quickly and ran up to Indy.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry," said the penguin. "I thought you were a bad man or somebody. My name's Scamper, and I'm a HUGE fan of yours. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" asked Indy.

"Yeah," said Scamper. "You look exactly the way I thought you'd look." Scamper chuckled at his little joke.

"Well, if that were true, then why did you try to strangle me?" asked Indy.

"Hey, I've only heard about you, but I've never seen you in person," said Scamper. "I'm just glad I'm lucky enough to meet you! I've heard of ALL of your adventures! From that golden box, to those three rocks, to…" Scamper's voice trailed off, and immediately he generated an even more ecstatic grin.

"Go ahead and do whatever it is you came here to do," said Scamper. "But I also need you to do me a favor. I'll be right back." Scamper, as giddy as a schoolboy, scampered off to the shore and dived into the ocean, where he would be relieved that what he was looking for was still there.

* * *

Indy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Okay…" said Indy, who then said to the other penguins, "Does anybody know where a booby-trapped cave is?" The penguins all looked at each other in confusion.

"Okay, never mind," said Indy. "Do you know where any cave is at all?" One gray penguin stepped out. He was elderly, and apparently very wise.

"There is only one cave near here," said the elderly penguin. "It's over there, on the top of that mountain." He pointed to the mountain high above them, with a flock a vile birds swarming around it.

"But be warned," said the elderly penguin. "That cave is cursed. Nobody who went inside ever came out."

"Alright," said Indy. "But that's my area of expertise." In the background, Scamper came out of the ocean, carrying the corpse of a black penguin.

"I'm back!" said Scamper. He dragged the corpse to the village for everyone there to see. Indy was rather shocked. The corpse was salty and fungus-ridden. In the center of his back, there was a bullet wound.

"Oh, no," said a dark blue female penguin, turning away with tears in her eyes. "I don't need to be reminded of that."

"No, mama," said Scamper, with a little more hope than she. "This could be a good thing." Scamper turned back to Indy.

"Indy," said Scamper. "This is my father, Gilbert. He was shot a long time ago, near the end of my first year of life. He was shot by bad men."

"Okay," said Indy. "But what do you want me to do?"

"Didn't _your_ father get shot, too?" asked Scamper. Indy racked his brain for the moment.

"Uh, I don't think…" began Indy. "Oh! Well, only once, but he survived because he drank from the Holy Grail."

"Exactly!" said Scamper. "That's the favor I want you to do. I want you to help me find the Holy Grail so _I_ can heal _my_ father."

"Well…" began Indy. "I don't know. You see, the last time I saw the Grail, it was in a place that was impossible to reach, in a canyon that's impossible to find. And even if it wasn't, are you planning to bring the Grail to Antarctica?"

"Well, why can't I?" asked Scamper.

"Because," answered Indy. "The Grail can't be outside of its temple, or else it won't work."

"Oh," said Scamper. "Then I guess you can't help me find it?"

"I didn't say _that_," said Indy. "I understand what it's like to lose a father, especially one I didn't get to know very well."

"Same here," said Scamper, as he never knew his own father too well before he died.

"So here's the deal," said Indy. "I'll help you find the Grail if you'll help me find the mask."

"A mask?" asked Scamper. "Is that what you're looking for?"

"Yeah," said Indy. "C'mon, let's go. This elder told me that the cave was at the top of that mountain."

"That cave?" asked Scamper. "Wait, Mr. Feather, are we going to THAT cave?"

"Yes, you are, Scamper," replied the elder, Mr. Feather.

"Mr. Feather?" asked Indy. "Geez, that's a stupid name."

"Oh? And are you the expert on stupid names, _Indiana_?" retorted Mr. Feather. Indy bit his tongue, and walked over to his gunbelt to put it back on.

"Come on, Scamper," said Indy. "We've got a mask to recover."

"Wait!" came a voice from the crowd. Out from the crowd came a pink-feathered penguin. She stopped in front of Scamper.

"Are you going on another adventure, Scamper?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," said Scamper. "But don't worry, Snowflake, you don't have to come."

"Actually, I _want_ to come," said Snowflake. "I guess I've been on so many adventures with you that I can't imagine one where we're not together." Scamper smiled at this, and hugged his mate.

"Alright, lovebirds," said Indy. "Follow me!" The three headed for the mountain, where they hoped the mask would be.


	2. The Boobytrapped Cave

Chapter 2: The Booby-Trapped Cave

Indy, Scamper, and Snowflake were climbing up the mountain. Eventually, the three arrived at the top of the mountain. The cave was there, but, to their luck, it was guarded by brown-feathered birds with vicious looks on their faces.

"Great," said Scamper. "Seagulls."

"Those aren't seagulls," corrected Indy. "They're actually South Polar Skuas."

"Really?" asked Scamper. "Mr. Feather told us that they were seagulls."

"Mr. Feather doesn't have a degree in biology, does he?" said Indy.

"Oh, and you do?" argued Scamper. Indy turned to Scamper.

"I might," said Indy defensively.

"If you're done arguing," said Snowflake. "We _do_ have a plan for getting past them, right?"

"Don't worry," said Indy. "I've got a gun. We don't need a plan." Indy pulled out his shortened S&W HE2 revolver. Snowflake embraced Scamper nervously, both knowing full well it was about to be messy. Indy fired the first shot at the nearest Skua and bulls eyed it.

* * *

After the inevitable brawl, the trio entered the cave. Indy went first, followed by Scamper and Snowflake. The walls were lined with fire torches, providing light in the cold darkness. Indy had an icicle with him for trying the ground in front of them. He pressed the icicle onto a floor panel, and the mouth of the cave was sealing up behind them.

"No!" cried the three. Indy ran to the mouth of the cave, but he couldn't get there in time. The mouth of the cave was cut off. They were stuck inside the cave.

"Oh, no," said a fearful Snowflake. "Now what do we do?"

"Well, I guess we go further into the cave," suggested Scamper.

"He's right," said Indy. "That's the whole reason I'm here. Besides, there's nowhere else to go. Follow my lead." Indy led Scamper and Snowflake further into the cave. Indy tapped the icicle on the ground the whole way. There were no traps most of the way. Until Indy neared the end. When that tile went down, small holes in the ceiling opened up and water poured from them to the floor, slowly filling up the cave with water.

"Well, it's a good thing we're penguins," said Scamper sarcastically.

"Hooray for you," said Indy, equally sarcastic. "Let's get out of here!" Indy pointed to the exit, which went to a higher level. By this time, the water was up to the penguins' necks and Indy's knees. Scamper and Snowflake started to swim the rising waters. Indy continued to wade until the water made it to his hips, and he started to try to swim. Scamper and Snowflake made it through the exit and onto the higher level. They stayed there, waiting for Indy. The waters now rose more than halfway to the ceiling. Indy stroked to the exit, barely making it. He managed to get his head through the exit just before the waters rose too high. He swam to the higher level and climbed onto it. His clothes were damp, and his whip and gun were wet, meaning they would both be useless for the time being. He laid down and chuckled, relieved that they escaped, and wondering why he never got used it. He turned to the penguins.

"I'm fine," said Indy. "Now let's keep going!"

* * *

Indy, Scamper, and Snowflake went down the second floor. The icicle dissolved at the last trap, so now they had no hope of testing any new traps. Luckily for them, the next trap was in plain sight: a 10-foot-high pit that spanned the entire hallway. In fact, the only "flooring" was in two 3-inch wide cliffs that slanted down into the pit and stretched from the entrance of the floor to the passage to the next lower one.

"Whoa," said Scamper. "That looks pretty deep." Snowflake clutched Scamper in fear.

"Alright, I'll see exactly _how_ deep it is," said Indy. He grabbed a torch from the wall.

"Wait!" said Snowflake. "You might trigger another trap!"

"So?" said Indy. "I'm more than capable of handling anything this cave can dish out."

"Really?" asked Snowflake. "Anything?"

"Of course!" said Indy.

"Well, what about that long, skinny thing curling around the torch?" asked Snowflake. Indy looked at the torch and saw a venomous snake curling around the fire.

"Ahh!" cried Indy, throwing the torch as hard as he could into the pit. The torch landed at the bottom and before anybody could blink there were thousands of snakes making a break for the fire.

"Why?" muttered Indy to himself.

"What _are_ those things?" asked Scamper.

"They're pine snakes," said Indy. "They need fire to survive. Perfect." The snakes slithered across the floor, making that hissing sound that never failed to send a chill down Indy's spine.

"C'mon," said Indy. "The only way out of this is to try to walk around the pit." Snowflake put her foot on one of the little cliffs, and slid it up and down.

"We might fall," said Snowflake. "This stuff is slippery."

"Well..." said Indy, thinking of a solution. He looked at the torches lining the walls, and got an idea. He smiled, and turned to his little friends.

"Guys," he said. "We can grab onto the torches and use them to climb across the pit."

"But we're not tall enough to reach them," said Scamper.

"Oh," said Indy, realizing the flaw in his plan. "Okay, then just hop in here." Indy knelt down and pulled forward his leather-strapped Mk VII army bag. Scamper and Snowflake hopped inside the satchel, and Indy got back up. He grabbed a torch, and stepped on the slippery ground. He leaned toward the snake pit so his feet wouldn't slip into the pit, but not so far that they'd slip the other way. He reached for the next torch, and grabbed it. His palms were sweating, because of both the heat from the torches _and_ the fear from the snakes. Indy was almost at the end, when something disastrous happened: the last torch broke off. Indy slipped and almost fell into the pit. He was dangling from the remaining torch, which was already beginning to break off.


	3. So Close, Yet So Far Away

Chapter 3: So Close, Yet So Far Away

Indy's right hand was free, so, even though it was wet, he took his whip from his belt and put it in his mouth. He grabbed the handle upside-down in his right hand, and aimed for the torch that was above solid ground. He swung the whip handle over to the torch. The wrist loop on the whip successfully hooked onto the torch. Indy swung down to the back wall of the pit, just below the entrance to the passage. Indy started climbing up his whip. Suddenly, Indy heard a loud SNAP, and the whip jerked downward. Indy knew that the torch was breaking off. Scamper poked his head out of the satchel to see how Indy was doing.

"How far are we?" asked Scamper. Indy looked down at the snakes, and then up at the passageway.

"So close, yet so far away," answered Indy. He started to climb his whip much more hastily. Indy reached the top when the torch broke off. Both the torch and Indy's whip fell into the pit to be covered by snakes. Indy grabbed onto the ledge in the nick of time. He looked down, and snarled. He had lost his most versatile tool until he went back to David Morgan for another one. Shaking it off, Indy climbed onto the ledge and went through the passage down to the next lower floor. Scamper poked his head out of the satchel again.

"Snowflake, we made it to the other side," he said to his companion. Snowflake poked her head out, too, and both jumped out of Indy's satchel.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't too bad," said Scamper as they descended to the next level.

"Yup," said Indy. "I don't think traps can get any worse than that." At that moment, Indy tripped on a rock. Fortunately, he landed on something soft. Unfortunately, he was face-to-face with a pine snake. His face contorted to one of shock as he realized that it could indeed get worse. The floor was covered in these and other snakes. They were leaking from the bottom of the pit above. The pine snake leaped at Indy, and he dodged. He turned to Scamper, who was being bitten by a python and in pain from it.

"Strike that," said Indy. "_This_ is what can't get any worse." Scamper tugged at the python, trying to pull it off. Snowflake was trying to help him. Indy quickly came over to the python and slapped it on the tip of its tail. The python let go, and Indy motioned for the penguins to get back into his satchel. Scamper and Snowflake hopped inside, and Indy got up, looking fearfully at the floorful of snakes in front of him. He grabbed a nearby torch, and threw it off to the side. The pine snakes dashed toward the fire, while the other snakes stayed away. A snake-free gap was between the two, and Indy smiled. He grabbed another torch, walked to the snake-free gap, and threw another torch in the same direction he threw the last one, achieving the same results. Scamper and Snowflake poked their heads out to watch. Indy ran back to the passageway to get two more torches. He got them, returned to the snake-free gap, and threw the last two torches in the same direction he threw the first two. The snakes arranged themselves so that there was now a path for Indy to walk through. Indy walked to the end, and Scamper and Snowflake hopped out of his satchel.

"Well," said Scamper. "Are there any more traps?"

"No, I don't think," said Indy. "Just the mask." He looked ahead at the gilded mask sitting on a pedestal. Indy looked down and stepped on the ground. Nothing happened. Indy took another step, and motioned for the penguins to follow. Scamper and Snowflake stepped where Indy stepped, and they didn't touch anything. Indy made it to the mask, and he took it off of its pedestal. Scamper and Snowflake caught up with Indy.

"Now what?" asked Snowflake. "Is there an exit?"

"Uh," said Indy, looking around. Suddenly, Scamper pushed against the wall, which caused the floor to open up beneath their feet.

* * *

Indy, Scamper, and Snowflake fell down the pit below it, and landed in a sloped tunnel carpeted with snow. They slid down the tunnel, and the tunnel led outdoors. The trio tumbled out of the cave, and landed right in front of a group of leopard seals. These seals are hungry, and, to their luck, Indy, Scamper, and Snowflake tumbled out of the cave before any of them starved to death. Scamper and Snowflake, when they realized where they were, were terrified and grabbed hold of each other.

"Dr. Jones?" said Snowflake shakily. "Do you still have that gun?"

"Sorry," said Indy. "It's useless now. The powder's wet."

"This could be a problem," said Scamper. "Now what?"

"We're faster than them," said Indy. "We run." Indy picked up the two penguins and put them, along with the mask, into his satchel. At the same time, he made a full sprint toward Scamper's flock. The leopard seals were much slower than that, and even though they tried, they couldn't catch up with Dr. Jones. Indy looked behind him, and smiled, but then bumped into a man who had recently swam out of the sea. He was shriveled, and angry.

"Ah!" he said in a German accent as he fell down. "Watch where you're going, moron!"

"Sorry," said Indy, as he got up and ran back toward the flock. Scamper poked his head out of the satchel with a surprised look on his face.

"Indy, I know that person!" said Scamper. "He's the captain of a boat, and he tried to kidnap us a long time ago!" Indy stopped, and looked back at the man, who was running after him. Indy's eyes widened, and he ran back into full sprint.

"He reminds me of a colonel I fought a long time ago," said Indy. "Colonel... Vogel, I think." Indy saw in the distance, the ship that brought Indy to Antarctica.

"There's our ride out of here," said Indy. "Let's go!"

"Wait, we're leaving already?" asked Scamper. "But I've got a flock to lead here!"

"We've got bigger problems right now," said Indy, pointing his thumb back at the Colonel Vogel lookalike. "We'll come back here eventually." Before Scamper could remark, Indy jumped into the icy-cold waters. He immediately regretted that decision as the cold seized Indy's consciousness. Scamper and Snowflake swam out of Indy's satchel, and tried their best to keep his head above the water. Scamper whistled to Indy's ship, and called for them to help.

"Hey!" he called. "Over here! Indy's unconscious!"

"Hey, come help us!" called Snowflake. The negro crewmen on the ship noticed this, and threw a life ring attached to a rope down to them. Scamper and Snowflake grabbed the ring, and put Indy's arms through it. The crewmen on the ship pulled up the ring and brought the trio aboard. Indy was picked up by two crewmen and taken to his cabin. The captain, Katanga, lit his cigar and looked down at the two penguins that had just saved Indy's life.

"Well, very unexpected," said Katanga. "You two saved Dr. Jones' life?"

"Yes, sir," said Snowflake. "We did."

"Well, then," said Katanga. "I congratulate you. Are you going with Dr. Jones?"

"Yeah," said Scamper. "I guess we are."

"Okay, then," said Katanga. "I'll see to it that you two get a comfortable cage for the ride." Scamper and Snowflake jumped at this, for they didn't have a fond memory of being trapped in a cage.

"Don't worry," said Katanga. "I wouldn't think of doing anything too cruel to penguins." And with a puff of smoke from his cigar, he left, and Scamper and Snowflake were picked up by two crewmen and taken to their cage.


	4. The Inscription On The Mask

Chapter 4: The Inscription On The Mask

Scamper and Snowflake were inside their cage, finding that it wasn't as bad as they had thought. Of course, the last time they were in cages, they were being held captive by abusive poachers who neglected to feed them. But here, they were considered guests, and were given a pile of fish in the cage. While they were eating, they saw Indy, holding the mask in one hand and a handkerchief in the other, walk up to Katanga in defeat. He slammed the mask onto a nearby crate and sneezed into the handkerchief.

"Is the cold any better, Dr. Jones?" asked Katanga. Indy looked up at Katanga.

"No!" said Indy. "And to make matters worse, this isn't the real mask!" Scamper was surprised at this. He thought they had really found the mask.

"Well, should we go back to look for it?" asked Katanga. "I can have my men turn the ship around immediately." Indy shook his head.

"No, *cough* resume your course," said Indy, wiping his nose with the handkerchief. "There's writing on this mask. We'll need time to get it translated, and for my cold to go away." Katanga chuckled.

"As you wish, Dr. Jones," Katanga walked to the bridge. Indy went back to his cabin. Scamper and Snowflake looked at each other, confused.

"Not the real mask?" asked Snowflake. "But then that means we'll have to go back to Antarctica, right?"

"Yeah," said Scamper. "But the mask could be anywhere, Snowflake. And if Indy thinks that the writing on this mask will help us find it, then he's probably right."

"That's the other thing, Scamper," said Snowflake. "We just met Indy. How can you be so sure that he's a friend?"

"Don't worry, Snowflake," said Scamper. "He never double-crossed _anybody_ in the stories I've heard. Besides, he's been nice to us so far. And he _did_ promise to help bring my father back to life."

"I don't know," said Snowflake. "I just have this feeling that he's lying about something."

"Just relax, you can believe me," said Scamper. "When have I ever been wrong?"

"Well..." began Snowflake.

"Don't answer that," interrupted Scamper.

* * *

Back at Indy's home, Scamper and Snowflake were sitting on the porch, watching for Indy's fellow scholar to come back with some kind of translation for the inscription on the mask. Indy would've translated the mask himself, if he weren't so sick. Both Scamper and Snowflake found themselves uncomfortably hot, as they were no longer in Antarctica. Finally, after a few days of waiting, Indy's friend, Marcus Brody, came to his house with the mask and a piece of paper. He walked up to the door, and gave a funny look to Scamper and Snowflake. A pretty odd sight, seeing penguins on your friend's porch, especially when they're "horses of a different color," so to speak. (Remember, Scamper is blue and Snowflake is pink, both of which are unusual colors for penguins) He shook his head.

"I'm definitely getting old," said Marcus. "Maybe it's time I retire." He knocked on Indy's door, and Indy answered it, holding a handkerchief and a cup of tea.

"Indy?" asked Marcus. "Why are you wearing that sweater? It's over 75 degrees outside." Indy sneezed into his handkerchief.

"It's nothing," said Indy. "Just a cold. Do you have the translation?"

"Well, yes..." began Marcus, pointing at the penguins.

"Thank you," said Indy, taking the papers, and another sip of tea.

"Okay," said Marcus. "I guess I'll be going now." Marcus left, giving the penguins another funny look, and got into his car and drove off. Indy looked down at the translation.

"To find the true Mask of Power," he read. "One must *cough* find the level mountain that *sneeze* towers above all the rest." Indy put down the paper, and Scamper and Snowflake looked at him.

"So now what?" asked Scamper.

"I guess we go back to Antarctica," said Indy. "After I get over this cold."

"Good," said Scamper. "I don't know how much longer I can take this heat."

* * *

After Indy got over his cold, the trio was headed back to Antarctica. They were taking the same ship that they took the last time, the Bantu Wind II. Scamper and Snowflake were inside their cage again, and, when the captain wasn't busy with anything except lighting a cigar, Scamper had a question for him.

"Captain," asked Scamper. "Why is this the Bantu Wind II? What happened to the first one?" Captain Katanga's face contorted to one of anger.

"Some fagin hijacked it. He needed it for some illegal journey to Antarctica," said Katanga. "Something about a fortune in penguins. During the trip, the ship was reported missing, so I bought a new boat and renamed it the Bantu Wind II." Scamper's eyes widened.

"Hey, did that man wear a blue captain's cap?" he asked.

"Yes," said Katanga.

"And did he have blue eyes?" Scamper inquired.

"Yes," said Katanga.

"Then... I think the first Bantu Wind sank," said Scamper sheepishly. Katanga's eyes widened.

"Dang that Vogel!" he said, slamming his fist on a crate. It didn't take long for Scamper to put two and two together.

"Vogel?" he asked.

"Yes," said Katanga. "Arnold Vogel. His wanted poster came up everywhere around the time he took the ship. His brother, Ernst, became a colonel in the SS. He met a fitting end over that cliff on one of Dr. Jones' adventures."

"Yeah," said Scamper. "I've heard about that."

"Me, too," said Snowflake. "But I just hope _we_ don't fall off a cliff on that mountain."


	5. Quicksnow

Chapter 5: Quicksnow

Indy, Scamper, and Snowflake trekked through the harsh icy winds to the tallest mountain in Antarctica, the Vinson Massif. The climb wasn't extraordinarily difficult, since Scamper and Snowflake were used to this climate and Indiana Jones was a good climber. What they did was brush some snow off of certain places, looking for any sign of an entrance. After awhile, Scamper uncovered an indentation, shaped like the mask that they already had.

"Indy!" called Scamper. "I think I found it!" Indy and Snowflake ran over to Scamper and the indentation. Indy took a look at the indentation.

"It looks exactly like the mask we have," said Indy, smiling. "Good job, Scamper." He patted Scamper on the head, and put the mask in the indentation. All of the sudden, the ground fell out from underneath their feet.

* * *

The trio landed in the cave. Unlike the last time, however, they weren't trapped. They only fell a few feet.

"Well, at least we're not trapped this time," said Snowflake.

"Then let's go," said Indy. "The mask is probably further down this tunnel."

"Probably?" Snowflake whispered to Scamper as they followed Indy down the tunnel. The further they walked, the wetter it got. Scamper had time to think about all of the adventure that happened to them since Indy found them, and he started a conversation with Indy.

"Indy," said Scamper. "All that stuff that happened to us on that adventure, it's normal for you, right?" Indy sighed.

"Sadly, it is," said Indy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it's normal for me, too," said Scamper. "Boy, if you've heard of _any_ of my adventures, you'd probably think the same thing."

"I don't think Indy ever ran away from home," said Snowflake. "Or tried to fly or anything stupid like that." Indy sighed at this. Believe it or not, he _did_ try to fly... an airplane, on at least two occasions. He could fly a plane, but he couldn't land one too smoothly.

"So you tried to fly, Scamper?" asked Indy curiously.

"Uh, yeah," said Scamper sheepishly. "But Snowflake and I ended up stuck on an iceberg out at sea because of it. At the time, we were little penguin chicks, so we couldn't swim. But that's not the point I'm trying to make. The point is, I get into danger all the time, and somehow, I always get out of it alive, without injuring myself too badly. Just like you."

"Interesting," said Indy. "Wait, I see something." There was a golden light past a curve in the tunnel.

"What is it?" asked Scamper, who had never seen any kind of light like that.

"I know what it is," said Indy. "There's only one substance that shines like that." They turned the corner, and they found a wall cast in solid gold. There was a small circular tunnel in the wall, about six-to-seven inches in diameter.

"Gold," said Indy. "Solid Gold." Scamper and Snowflake were awestruck, for they had never seen gold that shined like that before.

"Whoa," said Scamper, his breath taken away. Indy took a closer look at the inscription on the wall.

"Behind this wall lies the true Mask of Omnipotence," read Indy. "I guess this is it."

"But how are you going to get it?" asked Snowflake. "I don't think you can fit through that hole." Indy looked at the hole, realizing that the tunnel was the entrance to the resting place for the Mask of Omnipotence.

"Huh," said Indy. "Then I guess Scamper will have to go in." Scamper looked up at Indy with a smile.

"Me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yep," said Indy. "Now calm down and listen to me." Scamper suppressed his excitement and listened to Indy.

"Now, here are a few tips for when you're inside," said Indy. "Walk slowly and carefully. Don't step on any tiles, don't touch any panels on the walls, and try to gently brush any sand or snow off the ground when you have a chance."

"Right," said Scamper. Scamper left his partners and crawled into the tunnel. Snowflake sighed in worry. Indy silently patted her on the head, as if reassuring her that Scamper would be fine.

* * *

Scamper crawled through the tunnel, watching the walls and the ground for any signs of tiles or snow. There were none, until he found a patch of snow right before the end of the tunnel. Past the tunnel was the Mask of Omnipotence. Scamper smiled at this, and did what Indy told him about snow. He gently brushed the snow away, and found under it, more snow. He gently brushed that snow away, and only found more snow. Confused, Scamper carefully reached his flipper down into the snow, just to see how deep it was. He got it lower, and lower, and lower, and... fell into the snow.

"Whoa!" he cried as he fell in. He tried swimming up the snow, but he couldn't get anywhere.

"Indy!" he called.

* * *

Back at the entrance, Indy and Snowflake heard Scamper's calls for help.

"What's wrong, Scamper?" called Indy.

"There's this snowy patch!" called Scamper from inside the tunnel. "But it's not on solid ground, and I'm sinking in it!"

"Like quicksand," mused Indy. "Only it's snow."

"What do I do now?" called Scamper.

"Don't move, or you'll sink faster!" called Indy. "Keep your flippers above the snow. I'll send Snowflake in to help you out."

"Okay!" called Scamper. Snowflake looked up at Indy.

"Here's my whip," said Indy, handing Snowflake his whip. "Use this to get Scamper out."

"Okay," said Snowflake, taking the whip, uncoiling it (there's no way it could've fit while it was still coiled), and pulling it by the handle into the cave.

* * *

Snowflake arrived at the "quicksnow," and tossed the handle of the whip down to Scamper. Scamper grabbed it, and Snowflake pulled him out. Scamper climbed back onto the ledge, relieved to be alive.

"Thanks, Snowflake," said Scamper. The penguin couple hugged, and then looked at the quicksnow.

"How are you going to get across?" asked Snowflake.

"I don't know," said Scamper. "But you know me. I'll think of something." He looked at the whip, and got an idea.

"That's it!" said Scamper.

"What's it?" asked Snowflake.

"I know how I'm going to get across," said Scamper. "We'll use the whip!"

"But you don't know how to use a whip," said Snowflake. "And I don't think we could be able to swing it in here anyway."

"No, no, no," said Scamper. "We'll toss the whip handle to the other side. We'll try to hook it onto that icicle over there, and I'll just grab the whip and climb across while you hold it steady. When I'm done, I'll toss the mask over to you and climb back."

"Okay," said Snowflake, unsure if this plan would work. Scamper grabbed the handle and threw it to the other side. Sure enough, the wrist loop hooked onto the icicle that Scamper was aiming for. Snowflake grabbed the part of the whip that was on their side, and held it tightly. Scamper got in the quicksnow again, this time holding onto the whip, and climbed across the whip to the other side. He climbed onto the ledge, and Snowflake eased her grip on the whip.

"Be careful!" said Snowflake.

"Don't worry!" said Scamper. "I'll be back with the mask!" Scamper continued down the tunnel, leaving Snowflake waiting for him.

* * *

Scamper climbed out of the tunnel, face-to-face with the Mask of Omnipotence. His breath was taken away. He was tempted to just walk up to it and take it, but he quickly remembered what Indy told him, and checked the ground for any tiles. There were none, thank goodness, so he slowly walked up to it. All of the sudden, he was whacked away by an icicle.

"Whoa!" he yelled. He slammed against the wall, and looked up at the one who whacked him. It was a man wearing heavy furs and holding the icicle that slammed Scamper against the wall.

"Who are you?" asked Scamper.

"I am the guardian of the Mask of Omnipotence," said the man. "Have you come to challenge me?"

"I came here to get the mask," said Scamper.

"Then you _have_ come to challenge me," said the Guardian. "But nobody has ever proven themselves worthy enough." The Guardian pointed to a pile of beheaded skeletons behind him, sending a chill down Scamper's spine. The Guardian pulled out an ice axe that was stained red with blood. Scamper gasped and turned to the cave entrance. The guardian jumped at him. Scamper dodged and poked his head into the cave.

"Snowflake, tell Indy that I'm in a fight!" said Scamper. "Ask him what I should do now!" Then Scamper pulled himself out of the cave just milliseconds before the Guardian swung his axe down on him.

"Okay!" called back Snowflake, crawling backwards out of the tunnel.

_I hope Scamper will get out of this one alive,_ thought a worried Snowflake as she climbed out of the tunnel to get the required advice from Indiana Jones.


	6. Scamper vs The Guardian Of The Mask

Chapter 6: Scamper The Penguin vs. The Guardian Of The Mask

Snowflake backed out of the tunnel and found Indy playing Solitaire with a deck of cards that he brought with him.

"Indy," said Snowflake. "Scamper's in trouble." Indy looked up from his cards at Scamper's penguin mate.

"Again?" he asked, leaving his game for a second. "What now?"

"He's in a fight," said Snowflake. "He wants to know what he should do."

"What's he up against?" asked Indy. "Who's he fighting? What his attacker's weapon?"

"I think I saw a red axe," said Snowflake. "But I don't know who he's fighting."

"Alright," said Indy, making up a plan for Scamper. "Tell him to grab onto the axe tightly and not let go. He should bite the attacker's fingers so he'll drop the axe. That way, he'll have the axe."

"Then what?" asked Snowflake. Indy paused for a second.

* * *

Scamper dodged another blow from the Guardian, both starting to get fatigued. Lucky for Scamper, Snowflake's voice came from inside the tunnel with a plan.

"Scamper!" she called. "Grab the axe!" The Guardian held his axe high, and slammed it down to Scamper. Scamper barely dodged, and he grabbed onto the axe.

"I got it!" said Scamper.

"Good! Now bite him!" said Snowflake. Hearing this, the Guardian immediately let go of the axe just before Scamper could clamp his beak on his fingers. The Guardian grabbed another blood-stained axe from his arsenal nearby.

"Aw, c'mon!" said Scamper. "Now what, Snowflake?"

"Make it up as you go!" said Snowflake.

"What?" squeaked Scamper. Just then, the Guardian swung his axe at Scamper. Scamper blocked it with his own axe. Scamper swung his own axe at the Guardian's feet. However, he didn't give the axe enough momentum to cut through the Guardian's thick leather boots. The Guardian swung his axe at Scamper again, and Scamper dodged, letting go of his own axe. The Guardian picked up Scamper's axe, and held both high above his head. Scamper was helpless: no weapons, no escape, no chance of survival.

"I'm dead," whispered Scamper to himself. All of the sudden, there was a rumbling noise under the ground. The floor split in two, and the Guardian lost his balance and fell down the newly made chasm. Scamper, apparently the victor of the battle, headed over to the Mask of Omnipotence and took it from its pedestal. Now there was another problem: the chasm was between the pedestal and the tunnel. Scamper jumped across the chasm, but landed on his chest on the edge of the chasm. Scamper tried desperately to climb back up onto the ledge, but it was breaking off. Panicked, Scamper swung his feet up to the breaking ledge with the Mask in his beak. He jumped from the ledge to the edge of the tunnel. He climbed into the tunnel, where Snowflake was waiting. The tremors were in the tunnel, too.

"Scamper, what's happening?" asked Snowflake.

"I've got the Mask!" said Scamper. "Let's just get out of here!" Snowflake held the whip taut. Scamper unhooked the whip from the icicle and jumped into the quicksnow. He climbed up the whip, while Snowflake was pulling the whip her way. Scamper made it to the other side of the quicksnow, but the tremors were getting even more intense.

"Keep going, Snowflake!" said Scamper. Snowflake was backing out while Scamper was inching forward in the claustrophobic tunnel.

* * *

Indy was waiting on the other side, trembling on the quaking ground. Indy fell to the ground, and saw Snowflake back out of the tunnel with his whip and Scamper climb out of it with the Mask of Omnipotence.

"Let's go!" said Indy. Indy ran out of the collapsing cave, followed closely by Scamper and Snowflake. When they got outside, they found themselves tilting on the mountain. Indy stumbled, and tumbled down the mountain. Scamper and Snowflake got on their feathered bellies and slid down after Indy, in a much more graceful manner than he. At the bottom of the mountain, Indy fell face-down into the snow. Scamper and Snowflake slowed down and stopped in front on Indy.

"C'mon, Indy!" said Scamper, letting go of the Mask. Indy raised his head from the snow, looking at Scamper. He saw behind his blue-feathered partner, the man named Arnold Vogel took the Mask.

"Hey!" said Indy. Scamper and Snowflake turned around and saw Vogel take the Mask.

"It's Vogel!" said Scamper. Vogel ran away from the trio, holding the Mask, and heading for the shore.

"After him!" said Indy. Indy got up and ran after Vogel. Scamper and Snowflake followed closely behind him. Vogel ran past a flock of Macaroni Penguins, and signaled to a German ship on the horizon.

* * *

The German crewmen noticed Vogel, and sent a rowboat over to him. But before it arrived, Indiana Jones caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. Vogel gutted Indy, and then punched him. Indy stumbled, but quickly regained his footing and pulled Vogel in for a punch. Vogel's hat fell off, and he gave Indy another punch. At this point, Scamper and Snowflake caught up with Indy.

"Guys!" Indy called to his penguin comrades. "A little help here!" Scamper nodded, and ran to fight. Snowflake stayed on the sidelines, not wanting to get involved in a fight. Scamper scampered up to Vogel, but Vogel noticed Scamper before he got too close to him, and kicked the little penguin in the face. Scamper, with a black eye from the kick, jumped on Vogel's leg. Vogel tried to shake off Scamper, and Indy punched Vogel in the gut. Vogel coughed, and flipped Indy over his back. Indy landed on solid ice, and in very much pain.

"Aah!" screamed Indy. Vogel stepped on Indy's chest to suffocate him. However, Indy took this opportunity to twist Vogel's foot. Vogel fell down, landing on top of Scamper.

"Aah!" screamed Scamper. He squeezed out from underneath Vogel and kicked him in the face. Vogel slammed his fist at Scamper's stomach, and the little penguin almost threw up. Indy jumped on Vogel's back, keeping him down. Vogel turned over, but Indy started to strangle him. Vogel turned on his side and gutted Indy. He got back up and kicked Indy in the chest. He then kicked him in the nuts, with such force that he was in absolute pain. Scamper ran to Vogel, but Vogel kicked him out of the way. Scamper lay on the ground, weak from the battle. Sadly, by this time, the rowboat arrived to the shore and Indy and Scamper practically lost the willpower to fight. Vogel hopped onto the rowboat with the mask and told the crew in German to take him back to their ship. Indy and Scamper, both sprawled out on the ground, watched in defeat as Captain Arnold Vogel, the fagin of the Poachers that held Scamper and Snowflake captive, escaped the battle with their priceless relic.

"No," growled Indy. He got up, defeated. Snowflake ran up to Scamper.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Scamper rubbed his black eye.

"I'm fine, Snowflake," said Scamper. "But we don't have the mask anymore. Vogel stole it." They all looked back at the rowboat, ascending up the side of the departing ship.

"We have to get it back," said Indy. "Let's get back to the Bantu Wind II."

"Wait," said Scamper, pointing to the flock of Macaroni Penguins. "Those are Macaroni Penguins over there."

"So?" asked Indy, not understanding.

"I had a friend who was a Macaroni Penguin," said Scamper. "If he's here, maybe he'll help us out now." He scampered over to the flock of Macaroni Penguins.

"Louie!" he called. "Hey, Louie!" One particular Macaroni Penguin turned his head to Scamper, who stopped right in front of him. Snowflake and Indy caught up with him.

"Scamper?" he asked. "Snowflake? What are you guys doing here? Who's the guy with the hat?"

"It's a long story," said Scamper. "But we may need your help."

"Okay," said the Macaroni Penguin. "I've got time." Indy knelt down in front of the Macaroni Penguin.

"So who's this?" asked Indy.

"Indy," said Scamper. "This is Louie. We were held captive together on the first Bantu Wind while Vogel was in command. Louie, this is Indiana Jones, the famous archaeologist. We've been on an adventure together for the past month."

"Never heard of him," said Louie. "But it's nice to meet you." Louie extended his flipper to Indy. Indy took it and shook it.

"Good," said Indy. "Now let's go! We've got a Mask to find!"


	7. Battle in the Desert

Chapter 7: Battle in the Desert

Indy, Scamper, Snowflake, and their new partner, Louie returned to the Bantu Wind II and was tracking down Vogel's ship. By now, they followed them to the North Sea in Europe, approaching the only shoreline in Germany. Scamper, Snowflake, and Louie were all in the same cage together.

"I really thought being stuck in a cage like this would be as bad as the last time," said Louie, before stuffing another fish down his mouth.

"So did we," said Scamper. "Boy, these guys really make more of a point out of feeding us than the Bad Men did."

"So tell me, Scamper," said Louie. "If Indy's as famous as you say he is, how did you wind up on one of his adventures?"

"Well, Indy came to Antarctica to search for a powerful relic," answered Scamper. "And he needed our help. We got the relic, but that captain took it. That captain of the Bad Men who captured us."

"The Bad Men?" echoed Louie. "Didn't they drown a long time ago?"

"Apparently not," said Scamper. "We know the captain's back, but we don't know if the rest of the crew survived. We found out his name is Arnold Vogel. He's got the mask, and now we're after him."

"Ahh, I see," said Louie. "So all we have to do is find the mask, do whatever with it, and we'll be home free."

"Well," said Scamper. "There's more to it than that. You see, I made a deal with Indy that if I helped him find the mask, he'd bring my father back to life."

"Back to life?" asked Louie in disbelief. "Scamper, that's impossible unless he didn't actually die."

"Not if one of Indy's stories was true," said Scamper. "Indy once found a cup that can give 'eternal life,' as they say. His father was shot during the adventure -sound familiar?- and he survived because he drank from that cup."

"So you're saying that after we retrieve this mask we're going to use a probably imaginary cup to bring your father back to life?" asked Louie, clearly not buying it.

"Yup," said Scamper. Louie, giving Scamper a funny look, just shook his head in pity for his crazy penguin friend. All of the sudden, a cannon shot nearly blew out the penguins' ears. They could stand gunshots, as there were obviously guns in the battle in which Gilbert died, but cannons were a whole new level of loud. Indy came rushing out, his ears apparently unhurt by the cannon shot, right up to Katanga.

"What's going on?" asked Indy.

"It appears they took notice of us," said Katanga. "They're stopping at that harbor over there." Katanga handed Indy a pair of binoculars. Indy took them and saw through them Vogel's ship docking in a harbor near Amsterdam, which was west of Germany. Indy put the binoculars down and scowled at the ship.

"Shall we dock?" asked Katanga.

"Yes!" said Indy. "The penguins and I will get the Mask."

* * *

After the Bantu Wind II docked, Indy and the penguins caught up with Vogel and his crew, a safe distance behind them. They had put the Mask in a cargo truck, and they were taking a desert route to Germany. Behind a boulder on top of a cliff, Indy and the penguins saw Vogel and his crew trek through the canyon. Indy turned to Scamper.

"Alright, we'll have to storm them by surprise," said Indy.

"But how?" asked Scamper.

"Scamper, remember when you said you were just like me?" asked Indy

"Yeah," said Scamper. Indy pulled out his backup pistol, a Browning HP, and shoved it into Scamper's flippers. Scamper collapsed under the weight.

"Start shooting," said Indy, pulling out his own shortened S&W HE2 and starting to leave.

"But Indy..." began Scamper.

"Start shooting!" snapped Indy, leaving the penguins behind the boulder. Snowflake and Louie looked at Scamper, wondering if he would really use the gun.

"I think I can do this," said Scamper confidently. He put the heavy pistol on the ground, holding it upright, and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" asked Scamper. He pulled the trigger a few more times.

"This could be a problem," said Louie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Indy sneaked behind another boulder, holding his gun at the ready. When Vogel's crew passed, Indy jumped out from behind the boulder and shot his revolver at the boulders above. The boulders caused an avalanche, and the crew barely made it out of that alive. Vogel was especially angry.

"It's Jones!" yelled Vogel. "Shoot him!" Indy dodged the inevitable first shots of Vogel's gunmen. Indy looked up to the cliff where his flightless friends were perched.

"Any time now," said Indy to himself, impatiently waiting for Scamper to start giving him backup.

* * *

"Well, the gun's not empty," said Louie, shoving the magazine back into the gun.

"Then why won't it shoot?" asked Scamper.

"Oh, let's just face it," said Snowflake. "We don't know how to use this thing and we need help."

"We can't ask anybody for help now, Snowflake!" said Scamper. "Indy's busy and everyone else is trying to kill us!"

"Maybe something's jammed," suggested Louie. "Try banging it against a rock." Scamper shrugged and picked up the gun. He tossed it against the boulder they were hiding behind, and the boulder fell out of place.

* * *

The boulder crashed down on some of Vogel's men. Vogel growled at this. Indy tackled him to the ground as he did this, and the two men fought ferociously. Vogel flipped Indy over him, and then stepped on his chest. Suddenly, he was hit over the head by Captain Katanga. Vogel fell unconscious to the ground.

"That was for my ship, you jerk," said Katanga. Indy smiled, but was suddenly knocked down by one of Vogel's crewmen. The crewman dug his knee painfully into Indy's gut.

"Now!" called the crewman. The truck carrying the mask did a 180 and accelerated toward Indy and the soldier. Indy hoped that there would be a divine intervention as there usually was.

* * *

"WORK, YOU STUPID GUN!" shouted Scamper as he threw the gun onto the ground. In the process, the top of the gun was pushed back. Louie then slapped his head.

"Oh, of course!" he said. "Now I remember! I know how this kind of gun works!" Louie picked up the gun.

"You pull the top back," he said, pointing to the top of the gun. "You push it back forward." Louie pushed the top back in place.

"And _then_ you pull the trigger," finished Louie. Louie pulled the trigger, and the gun finally fired a shot. Louie was thrown back by the recoil.

* * *

The bullet that Louie shot hit a tire on the truck, causing a blowout. The truck went out of control. The crewman that was standing on Indy's chest panicked, and he tried to run away. But he accidentally crossed paths with the out-of-control truck, and was run-over by it. Indy smiled, and turned to the penguins perched on the cliff.

"Good job guys!" said Indy. "Now get the gunmen!" He got back up and fired his own revolver at Vogel's crewmen as he inched his way to the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, the penguins took turns shooting at Vogel's gunmen. They weren't really very good at it, since they kept missing.

"I'm not hitting anything," said Scamper. He pulled the trigger again, and nothing happened.

"Uh-oh," said Scamper. "This isn't good."

* * *

Indy finished reloading his revolver, and started shooting at the crewmen again. As the crewmen were shooting, the driver of the truck stopped to quickly put the spare tire on the truck. Indy made his way over to the truck. However, before he got there, he was gutted to the ground by a large man with no hair. Indy looked up at him, and saw that he would have to go through yet another "brute fight." These were always challenging for Indy, so he was going to have to rely on a miracle to get him out of it.


	8. Fight For The Mask

Chapter 8: Fight for the Mask

While Indy was fighting the brute, the penguins took their gun's magazine out.

"_Now_ it's empty," said Louie, shoving the magazine back into the gun.

"And all we hit was that tire," said Scamper. "Now what?"

"I guess we just stay here and wait until everything tides over," suggested Snowflake.

"No way!" said Scamper. "Indy needs us! We're going to help him!"

"But Scamper," said Snowflake. "The Ban Men are bigger than us!"

"Well, we've escaped from Vogel's crew before," said Louie. "Besides, we can't do anything else."

"He's right," said Scamper. "C'mon, Snowflake, lets take the gun and try to help Indy." Scamper picked up the gun that Indy gave him and carried it down the slope. Snowflake and Louie followed him.

* * *

The brute picked up Indy and threw him across the ground. Indy tried to get up, but the brute kicked him back down. He grabbed Indy by the shoulders, and lifted him off the ground. He threw him under a cliff in the canyon wall. The brute pulled out a knife, about to kill Indy. Indy widened his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. Until, by coincidence, a Browning HP fell on top of the former's head, knocking him unconscious. Indy smiled, and looked up at the cliff. There was Scamper, who accidentally dropped the gun.

"The gun's empty!" called down Scamper.

"Okay!" said Indy. "C'mon, follow me!"

"Right!" called down Scamper. "C'mon, guys, let's go." Scamper scampered down the cliff, with Louie and Snowflake following. Scamper stopped behind Indy, who was crouched behind the boulder that Scamper accidentally pushed off of the cliff. Snowflake and Louie stopped behind Scamper. Indy motioned for the penguins to hop into his satchel. Scamper and Snowflake hopped into the satchel, and Louie followed suit.

Indy looked back at the truck, which was just passing leaped onto the truck, but unfortunately, the driver noticed his hatted hitchhiker clinging to the side of his truck. Grinning evilly, he swerved the truck into the canyon wall, trying to grind Indy off. Luckily, Indy hopped to the side of the cab before he got crushed, and kicked the driver in the face. The truck swerved away from the wall of the canyon, and Indy took control of the truck. The driver tackled Indy and began to strangle him. Indy dumped the penguins from his satchel onto the floor.

"The Mask!" gasped Indy. The penguins nodded, and, with Scamper in the lead, they sneaked behind the driver, through the rear window, into the cargo area of the truck.

* * *

"Alright, guys," said Scamper. "Now all we have to do is find the Mask." Unfortunately, once they got into the cargo area, there were six soldiers sitting on the sides, with one of them holding a small crate, which must've held the mask. They noticed the penguins when they climbed into the cargo area.

"Perfect," said Louie. "We're outnumbered, outsized, and overpowered; A triple-threat. Any ideas, Scamper?"

"Uhh," winced Scamper. "Not at the moment." The first soldier barked a command in German to the others, and the others nodded and got up. One was walking toward the penguins, about to pick them up, but Scamper nipped his finger. Louie and Snowflake dashed to the sides to search for the Mask.

"OW!" screamed the soldier, pulling a gun on Scamper. Scamper closed his eyes tightly, waiting to be shot. Suddenly, the truck swerved to the left, and the soldier misfired.

* * *

The bullet shot through the rear window into the neck of the driver, who was still in the middle of a fight with Indy. Only now, he was dead, which was good news for Indy. Indy pushed the dead driver out of the truck, and turned the truck around to go back to the harbor. But the six soldiers started to climb out the back of the truck. Indy looked into the rearview mirrors and saw the soldiers, three on each side, carrying guns, climbing toward the cab of the truck.

"Perfect," said Indy sarcastically. He looked to both sides, but there was only a rock wall on one side. Indy steered toward the wall, grinding the side against it, and knocking the three soldiers on it off. Indy smiled, and called back to the penguins.

"Guys!" Indy called back. "Get the soldiers on the left!"

"Okay!" replied Scamper. Indy looked back forward and saw the harbor where the Bantu Wind II was docked. Indy grinned.

_Almost there,_ he thought.

* * *

Following Indy's instructions, Scamper, Snowflake, and Louie climbed out of the back of the truck to the side where the three remaining soldiers were. The first one took notice of the penguins. He pulled out his gun and held it at Scamper's head. Scamper quickly pushed it away and bit the first soldier's finger.

"AAHHH!" cried the soldier, falling off the side of the truck into a ditch. The other two soldiers took notice of the penguins.

"_You go get Dr. Jones,_" said the second soldier in German. "_I'll take care of these penguins._" The third soldier nodded, and climbed into the cab of the truck to fight with Dr. Jones. The second soldier pulled his gun on the penguins. Scamper dashed under the gun as fast as he could and jumped on his leg. The second soldier tried to shake him off, and ended up falling off of the truck. Scamper tried to jump back onto the truck, but he didn't jump far enough. He landed on the ground right next to the soldier that fell off with him.

* * *

"Scamper!" cried Snowflake after Scamper fell off of the truck. Louie put his flipper on Snowflake's shoulder.

"Don't follow him now, we still have to help Indy!" said Louie. "Don't worry about Scamper, he'll find some way to get back to us! Let's take care of the other soldier!" Snowflake nodded, and she and Louie climbed up the side of the truck to the cab.

* * *

The third soldier was battling Indy for control of the truck as they drove into town. They crashed into several market stands, and almost got T-boned in several intersections. Snowflake and Louie climbed into the cabin to help Indy.

"Snowflake," said Louie. "We'll attack the soldier."

"Okay," said Snowflake.

"NOW!" said Louie. The two penguins then jumped on the remaining soldier, nipping him with all of their ferocity. The soldier yelled in pain, and immediately let go of the steering wheel. Indy grinned, and kicked the soldier out of the cab. Snowflake and Louie immediately let go once Indy kicked the soldier, and remained in the truck while the soldier fell into a cart of manure. They turned to Indy, who smiled at them.

"Who knew penguins would be this useful?" said Indy. "Hey, where's Scamper?" Louie and Snowflake lost a little of their smile.

"Well, he... fell off of the truck," said Louie.

"Are we going to wait for him before we leave?" asked Snowflake.

"Sorry, Snowflake," said Indy, as he stopped the car in front of the harbor. "We can't risk it. Vogel might try to get the Mask back, whether Scamper comes back or not." A depressed Snowflake sighed as she wondered what happened to Scamper.

* * *

Scamper was lying on the side of the road, next to the soldier he knocked off of the truck. Both of them exhausted from the fight, they got up wearily and looked in the direction of the harbor. Scamper got up and slowly waddled toward there.

"I can't let them leave without me," said Scamper to himself. All of the sudden, the soldier next to him regained consciousness and grabbed his flipper.

"Whoa!" yelled Scamper in surprise as he was picked up by the flipper by the soldier. The soldier held his gun at Scamper, ready to kill him. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. The gun was empty. Scamper bit the soldier on his thumb.

"AHH!" cried the soldier, who then let out a Wilhelm Scream as he fell into a deep ditch. Scamper got back up and scampered as quickly as he could to the harbor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the harbor, Indy and Louie walked up the ramp onto the Bantu Wind II. Snowflake wasn't following them, she stopped at the foot of the ramp, and looked back at the town, waiting faithfully for Scamper. Indy and Louie, at the top of the ramp, turned around and saw Snowflake waiting for Scamper.

"Snowflake, c'mon!" called Louie. "The boat's leaving!" Snowflake looked up at Indy and Louie on the Bantu Wind, and then back at the town, expecting Scamper to be there.

"Forget it, Snowflake," said Indy. "C'mon, we're about to leave." Snowflake sighed. She slowly took a step backward, up the ramp, and turned around to go up to the ship. All of the sudden... BOOM! Another cannon shot rang through the air. The Bantu Wind II's alarm sounded, and the ship itself was slowly sinking into the waters. The crew was running down the ramp, shoving past Indy and Louie. Indy and Louie ran down with them, when they realized what was going on. Once Snowflake heard the alarm, she ran down the ramp and watched the ship sink. Indy and Louie stopped next to her. They saw Captain Vogel's ship undocking and sailing closer to the sinking Bantu Wind II.

"This isn't good," said Louie. "Now what?"

"We'll have to find other transportation," said Indy. "C'mon. We'll take a plane back to America. Vogel won't even know we left." Another cannon shot boomed, hitting a chunk of the harbor that was near Indy and the penguins.

"Well, let's hurry!" said Louie. He ran towards the town, with Indy and Snowflake following him to an unexpected surprise.


End file.
